


Where Were You?

by GnomeVic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Spoilers for Campaign 2 Ep 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeVic/pseuds/GnomeVic
Summary: After the loss of Yasha, the Might Nein try to cope with their feelings. A storm breaks out, and Beau takes her anger out on the thunder and lightning.





	Where Were You?

Caduceus wakes after the second crash of thunder, blinking as the lightning fills the room. They'd stayed at the barracks again, having no other choice and fearing what awaited them back with the Bright Queen.  
He glanced around, counting the heads, making sure they were safe. Two missing. No. One. His stomach turned as he realised that he did not need to look for Yasha. 

Count again. Beau was the one missing. As another rumble of thunder subsided, he heard the shouts from outside. Found her. 

He descended the ladder, carefully stepping so that he would not wake the others, cursing his large form. He stepped outside, smelling the rain before the water hit him. He looked around and spotted Beau, standing in the middle of a clearing, face up towards the sky.

"I know you're out there fuck face! This is when she always speaks to you! So talk to me now, tell me why the fuck you weren't there, why would you let this happen!" 

Her voice was drowned out by the thunder, but she kept yelling, ignoring the rain pelting her face, her clothes and wrappings soaked through, hair stuck to her face.  
Caduceus stayed stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"Deucey?" A small voice came from behind him, and he turned to see the blue form of Jester hiding in the shadows. Her tears had barely dried on her face, and she looked broken. He held out his arms to her and she folded into him, appreciating the warmth and comfort, but it couldn't shift the ache she felt in her stomach.

"Why are you out here?" She asked, and the lightning cracked again to show Beau, still out in the cold, still yelling. 

"Just making sure she's ok." And he nodded towards Beau, turning Jester around so that she too could see their friend. 

"Oh." Jester released herself from the hug, and ran out towards Beau, stopping by her side.

"Well?? What do you have to say for yourself motherfucker! You're meant to be a God! You're meant to look out for her! Where the fuck were you!"

"Beau?" Jester spoke softly, reaching for Beaus hand. She noticed the fresh blood on her knuckles, and the broken crates behind. Beau had clearly needed to release her anger. 

Beau let Jester take her hand, but didn't respond, didn't move, just kept her face up towards the clouds, kept shouting. 

"How is she meant to serve you now? You're meant to fucking protect her!"

"Beau." Jester tried again, her voice firmer this time, reaching up with her other hand to touch Beau's face, felt the tears mixed in with the rain, but Beau still refused to turn away.

"I know you're there! You're always here when this shit happens! So answer me! You are meant to protect her!"  
Beau's voice cracked as she shouted, repeating her last sentence over and over. Jester moved her hands to Beau's shoulders and pulled her in to a hug, holding her as she sobbed, her voice getting quieter as Jester held on tight.

"What's the point of a God if they don't come when you need them most." Beau's voice was muffled through Jester's shoulder.

"It sucks Beau." Jester kept holding her until she felt Beau's shoulders relax, and her breathing hitch as she calmed down. Beau took a step back, and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Fuck it's cold out here." Jester watched as Beau pulled her arms across her chest, and stepped back towards Jester.

"Are you ok Beau?" Jester frowned and tried to meet Beau's eyes.

"No. Are you?" Beau looked up and mirrored Jester's concerned look. 

Jester shook her head. "No." The tears started to fall again, from both of them, as the image of Yasha's leering face flashed in their minds. Beau sighed.

"Come on, I'm freezing" Beau reached for Jester's hand, and they walked back inside. Caduceus was there with towels, and wordlessly wrapped them up, and handed them steaming cups of tea. They headed upstairs, and found the remainders of the Mighty Nein also cradling cups. 

None of them spoke, they just sat, huddled together, staring out the windows as the storm continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Critical Role fic, and my first time writing for a while so forgive me for any weird or bad parts.  
> I just had a lot of feelings post episode 69 and needed to deal with it by projecting on to the others.


End file.
